Henry Bruce (c1840-1916)
|long_name=Henry Bruce |birth_year=1840 |birth_date-approx=c |birth_nation=United States |death_year=1916 |death_month=12 |death_day=20 |death_address=Thornhill street |death_locality=Young, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1860 |wedding1_date-approx=c |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Victoria |wedding1_nation=Australia |remains_locality=Murringo, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |remains_sources=Headstone: http://austcemindex.com/inscription?id=5896170 |globals= }} Biography Obituary Death of Mr. Henry Bruce. AN INTERESTING PERSONALITY. At the age of 75 years, Mr. Henry Bruce, a very old and respected resident at this district, passed peacefully away about 5 o'clock on Wednesday afternoon, at the residence of his son-in-law, Mr. David Vincent, Thornhill street. The deceased, who was a well known figure about Marengo for nearly fifty years, was born in the United States, America. When a boy of ten he used to accompany his father on whaling and trading expeditions, many times crossing the seas to Africa, Australia and the Islands in the Southern Seas. After three of four years in this occupation, during which he experienced many and varied happenings, he and two other lads ran away from the boats, whilst they were anchored on the African coast. Where they ran away was inhabited only by blacks. One of the boys died a few weeks later and it was some months before Mr. Bruce and his companion were able to attract the attention of a passing boat. On being taken aboard, they found it was bound for Australia. On arrival in Sydney, deceased parted from his mate and came up country to Picton and Campbelltown. There he became associated with his late wife's people and when they left for the Victorian goldfields he went with them They settled at the Chiltern (Vic.) diggings for a few years, and it was there deceased married Dinah Soames, he being under 20 at that time. While on those diggings, Mr. Bruce met Mr. A. H. Collins, of this town. When gold was discovered at Gundagai (N.S.W.) Mr. Bruce left Victoria. He afterwards went to Adelong and to Lambing Flat, when the gold rush set in to this field. He worked at the several rushes and principally at Tipperary Gully. At that time reports of rich finds were coming to The Flat from all directions so that the miners were always on the move. Mr. Bruce was like the rest of them; he was always ready to try his luck on fresh fields, so went from Tipperary to the Seven Mile Rush, then to Grenfell, and afterwards to Forbes. After a time he came hack to Tipperary and then settled at the Three Mile, near Cherryvale. This was before any of the orchards were planted. Mr. Bruce often spoke of the late Mr. Nicholas Jasprizza, the founder of the cherry industry, and to a large extent the fruitgrowing industry in this district. Whilst living at the Three Mile, Mr. Bruce worked for the late Mr. Edward Taylor, of Rose Hill in the year 1870, which old residents claim was the wettest year Young ever knew, Mr. Bruce went down to Cunningham Plains, with the late Mr. E. Jennings, to do some fencing. Whilst there he got word that his wife was ill, and in coming home found Currawong Creek in high flood One of Mr. Jennings sons almost got drowned in crossing. His horse had been washed from under him, and it was only by the aid of a woman with a long stick on the opposite side of the creek that they were able finally to get him out. Deceased decided not to go back to finish the fencing, as the weather continued very wet, and later on went to Calabash to work for the then owners, Messrs Kelly and Tout (father of Mr. P. H. Tout). Mr. Bruce took his family to Marengo township, where he resided for over 40 years. All this time until about 18 months ago, Mr. Bruce acted as caretaker of the Church of England and also was sexton of the Church of England portion of the cemetery. When the old burial ground behind the Marengo Hotel was closed, Mr. Bruce assisted to remove the bodies and actually dug the first grave in the present cemetery, this for a woman who was brought fom the direction of Bendick Morrell for interment. Since Mr. Bruce relinquished this work, the duties have been carried out by one of his sons, so that the sexton's duties at Marengo have been performed by members of the one family ever since the dedication of the cemetery. This record is noteworthy. Falling health about 18 months ago caused Mr. Bruce to seek medical aid in town, and he afterwards decided to remain here with his youngest daughter, Mrs. Vincent. He was able, however, to get about and could vividly recall the old days of his early manhood. He loved to tell of his wild experiences as a whaler, and of the time he ran away from his father's boat, and could recall those happenings as though they took place but yesterday. He only took very bad the day previous and was conscious up to a few hours of his death when he received the ministrations of the church at the hands of the Rev. S. A. T. Champion, passing away surrounded by all his daughters with the exception of Mrs. Briggs and most of the sons. There were twelve in the family, two being deceased and buried in Marengo, viz, the late Mrs. Jas. Boyd and Mrs. Alfred Marks. The surviving members of the family are Messrs William, Herbert and Henry (Marengo), Samuel and George (Parkes), Mrs. Thos. Hardy Junr. (Young), Mrs. W. J. Price (Marengo) Mrs. S. Briggs (Killanear), Mrs. W. J. Barnes (Young), and Mrs. C. D. Vincent (Young). The grandchildren number 55, and there are also several great grandchildren. One grandson (Private Jas. Boyd) is at the war, whilst another (Mr. Henry Boyd) is a member of the police force in Sydney. The remains were taken to Marengo for interment, being laid to rest in the Church of England portion of the cemetery this morning. Rev. W. S. Price read the prayers at the graveside, and the mortuary arrangements were carried out by Messrs. Patterson Bros. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Resided in New South Wales